Lilly's Thoughts
by BowlfulOfWisdom
Summary: Lillys feelings on Mia, Boris, her life...


I do not own any of the characters from the Princess Diaries, they are the property of Meg Cabot, unless you see any unfamiliar ones.  
  
From the Mind of Lilly Moscovitz.  
  
I can't believe that my best friend is a real life princess. Wow. I mean I know that it's been over a month since I found out (and I'm still mad at her for not telling me sooner.) that she's the heir of the throne for a small European country, called Genovia. Of course I would never tell Mia that I'm so amazed. I do not want her to think that I'm stupid. The only person who knows how I feel is Boris, my boyfriend. But if he ever told anyone, I'd bread his stupid violin. Violins irritate me anyway, but I still let him play. I do wish that he wouldn't tuck his sweater into his pants, it's so unfashionable. But then what do I know about fashion, Lana the popular snob is the expert. Hey! Maybe I should talk about popular people getting all the style credits, for my TV show. My parents, who are psychoanalysts do not approve of my show, they think that if I have a concern, then I should talk to them about it. I never would. Sometimes I feel like I can't talk to anyone anymore about anything. Mia, she's supposed to be my best friend, but she never tells me the truth, I can feel it. Only yesterday at Tina's sleepover, I asked her if she likes Michael, and Mia just looked away at Tina and said no. But I don't believe that. And since when is Tina, Mia's best friend, I thought that I was??? Sometimes I don't understand Mia anymore. Everyone thinks that I'm so secure and confident, but that's not always true. People put pressure on me without even realizing it, and it hurts. I hate it. Some days I feel like slapping the following people.  
  
Mia- 4 not telling me the truth, and treating me like shit, and replacing me with Tina.  
  
Boris- 4 being a stupid follower puppy nerdy boyfriend.  
  
Michael- 4 being a lousy brother, 4 making fun of my TV show, and 4 never joining school events.  
  
Lana- 4 being a bitch!!!!!  
  
Josh- 4 hurting Mia.  
  
Mom and Dad- 4 over analyzing me.  
  
Tina- 4 stealing my best friend.  
  
Mrs. Spears- 4 failing me in English.  
  
Genovia- 4 making Mia a princess.  
  
10.)Shakeema- 4 being such a goody- goody.  
  
11.)Kenny- 4 embarrasing Mia  
  
12.)Mia's mom and Mr. Gianini- 4 getting married, and having Mia have her algebra teacher for a stepdad.  
  
13.)Ho's Deli- 4 being racists against people who aren't Asian.  
  
  
  
So there. And people think that my life is normal and happy. I have many problems. I'm gonna go online.  
  
Oh cool, Mia's on.  
  
  
  
WmnRule- Hey Mia.  
  
FtLouie- Hi Lil.  
  
WmnRule- Don't call me "Lil"!!!  
  
FtLouie- Why not?  
  
WmnRule- Because it makes me feel like a dumb blonde.  
  
FtLouie- Lilly you are really weird, you aren't even blonde. I am.  
  
WmnRule- Not a real blonde.  
  
FtLouie- Lets not get into that again Lilly… so how's Michael?  
  
WmnRule- Why do you want to know, you like him or something?  
  
FtLouie- No!!!!!!!! Of course not!!!!!! Why would you think that???? Please tell me!!!!!  
  
WmnRule- Sheesh Mia, I don't know. Calm down. Oh, I think you might like him because you are always ASKING ABOUT HIM, and FLIRTING WITH HIM!!!!!!!!!  
  
FtLouie- Lilly, you know that's not true.  
  
WmnRule- Whatever, the guy you don't like needs to call Judith, so I got to get of.  
  
FtLouie- Why?????????? Does he like Judith or something??????  
  
  
  
I don't even answer Mia. And Michael didn't even need the phone, I just said that to see Mia's reaction about him calling Judith. I guess that my best friend does like Michael. How dreadful, but how interesting! I wonder, if they ever go out, will I get any good out of it?  
  
I have to go, Maya is calling me, she wants me to check the grammar in the letter that she is writing to her son in jail.  
  
  
  
  
  
PEOPLE!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!! PLEASE REVIEW, AND IF YOU LIKE IT I WILL WRITE MORE!!!!!!!!! I THOUGH IT WAS INTERESTING TO HERE LILLYS POINT OF VIEW, AS WELL AS IN MY PREVIOUS STORY, YOU READ TWO OF LANA'S DIARY ENTRIES!!!!!!! THANX!!!! 


End file.
